HunKai Trouble
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Masalah sepele antara Sehun dengan Kai ff ke-3 mian kalau masih jelek... RnR please


HunKai Trouble

~::~

Semenjak pulang dari SBS, Sehun dan Kai nampak saling diam. Padahal tadi mereka tak seperti itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang jengah akhirnya membuat keributan dalam van,

"Apa sih yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua, eh?!" tanya Baekhyun kesal, Kai yang tidur tak memperdulikan BaekYeol, tapi Sehun yang tak tertidur menatap malas hyungnya itu,

"Eobseo...!" ucap Sehun, membuat hyundeulnya geram, Kai nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya di pundak Luhan,

"Kai-ie, bangun... apa yang terjadi padamu, hm?" Luhan membujuk agar Kai terbangun, namun hasilnya nihil, Suho jadi panik sendiri,

"Hyung? Kai kenapa?" tanya Suho, Luhan yang mengerti kekhawatiran Suho hanya menggeleng,

"Molla, tadinya dia masih baik saat tidur. Tapi kenapa gerak-geriknya jadi gelisah seperti ini...?" gumam Luhan, Xiumin menenangkan semenya itu, Kris menenangkan umma EXO,

"Lebih baik kita segera sampai dorm, dan mengistirahatkannya...!" ucap Kris bijak, semua mengangguk kecuali Sehun yang hanya diam.

Sampainya di dorm...

Chanyeol menggendong Kai ke kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo, dan membaringkannya. Kyungsoo menatap sekitar, Lay mendekati ukenya itu,

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Lay, Kyungsoo menatap khawatir Kai,

"Sehun. Di mana bocah itu?" tanya Kyungsoo, semua celingukkan mencari keberadaan Sehun,

"Menghilang kemana anak satu itu...?!" gerutu Tao,

"Sudahlah, kalian jaga Kai. Kami cari Sehun!" ucap Luhan yang diangguki para seme,

"Ne...!" jawab para uke.

Setelah kepergian para seme mencari Sehun, Xiumin menatap khawatir pada Kai yang masih tidur dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya,

"Hyung, sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu...!" ucap Suho, semua memandang Xiumin,

"Nanti saja ceritanya kalau yang lain sudah pada pulang...!" ucap Xiumin,

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu...!" ucap Suho.

1 jam setelah itu para seme kembali dengan Sehun di belakang mereka.

"Sehuna~ kau dari mana saja, hm?" tanya Suho lembut, Sehun diam tak menjawab,

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu...!" ucap Kris, Suho mendekati Kris, sedangkan Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Suho,

"Ada apa? Kenapa tatapanya seperti itu?" tanya Suho, Kris menghela nafas dan menggeleng,

"Saat kami menemukannya dia sudah seperti itu...!" ucap Lay, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Lay,

"Xiumin hyung, kau janji akan menceritakannya...!" ucap Baekhyun, Luhan menatap Xiumin,

"Kau yakin menceritakannya pada mereka?" tanya Luhan,

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Xiumin, Luhan menghela nafas,

"Myungsoo? Kalian pernah dengar nama itu?" tanya Xiumin, semua member menggeleng,

"Myungsoo atau Kim Myungsoo adalah masa lalu terburuk Kai...!" ucap Xiumin, semua member masih belum mengerti, Luhan melanjutkan,

"Xiumin memberitahuku, Myungsoo masa lalu Kai selalu membuat Kai terluka. Dia adalah mimpi buruk Kai. Kemungkinan Kai seperti ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan kembalinya sosok Kim Myungsoo. Kai sejak dulu sangat takut dengan Myungsoo. Jika kalian mengerasi Kai, maka Kai akan nampak ketakutan dan bersikap seolah di hadapannya adalah Myungsoo. Dengan kata lain, dia mempunyai trauma dengan hal seperti ini. Jika Sehun memperlakukan Kai dengan cara seperti ini. Maka jangan salahkan Kai jika dia nanti akan ketakutan dengan Sehun apalagi kita..." jelas Luhan, semua member diam nampak memikirkan perkataan Luhan,

"Kita tunggu sampai dia bangun. Jika dia bersikap ketakutan, maka Sehun harus berbuat sesuatu. Tapi, jika Kai tetap nampak seperti biasa, maka dinyatakan dia hanya kelelahan..." ucap Xiumin, semua member mengangguk.

Sekitar pukul 3 sore, semua member sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama Sehun. Hingga suara gelas pecah menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sehun sudah tahu semua karena Suho menceritakannya, dan itu membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"K, Kai?" semua member berlari menuju kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai nampak terduduk di sudut kamar dengan kaki yang ditekuk, dia memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Xiumin mencoba mendekatinya,

"Kai..." panggil Xiumin, Luhan berada di samping kanan, sedangkan Sehun berada di samping kiri,

"Hiks... hiks... mianhae... hiks..." Kai menangis, Sehun tersenyum miris, dia mencoba mendekatinya,

"Kai... Jonginnie... Kkamjongie... ini aku... Sehun..." ucap Sehun, LuMin mundur member yang lain berada di belakang,

"Jonginnie... Kai... Kkamjongie... ini aku... Oh Sehun..." ucap Sehun sekali lagi, dan Kai mendongak menatap Sehun,

"S, Sehun?" gumam Kai, Sehun mengangguk. Kai memeluknya erat,

"Ssshht... uljima..." ucap Sehun sambil mengusap lembut punggung kecil Kai,

"Hiks... Sehunnie... Sehun... Sehun... hiks... akkuu... takut..." isak Kai, Sehun mengusap punggung Kai,

"Ssshht... jangan takut... aku di sini menemanimu..." ucap Sehun, dia memberi kode pada yang lain agar keluar, Suho yang mengerti mendorong semua member keluar.

Di kamar Kai-Kyungsoo

Sehun memeluk Kai yang kembali terlelap, dia usap lembut pipi Kai.

"Mianhae Kai-ah..." bisik Sehun,

"Saranghae Kai-ie..." bisik Sehun lagi,

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan menemanimu... aku juga yang akan melindungimu..." ucap Sehun dalam bisikkan, dia peluk tubuh kecil Kai,

"Eungh~" lenguh Kai,

"Hm?! Sudah bangun, Kai?" tanya Sehun lembut, Kai mendongak dan mengangguk,

"Sehuna~ mianhae..." ucap Kai, Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf... sudahlah, kalau kau masih mengantuk lebih baik tidurlah lagi...!" ucap Sehun lembut, Kai menggeleng,

"Ayo keluar menemui hyungdeul!" ucap Kai, Sehun terkekeh dan mengangguk,

"Kajja!" Sehun menggandeng tangan Kai, dan menuntunnya keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah,

"Kai-ah?!" yang lain tersenyum senang, sedang Sehun mengerucut kesal,

"Akhirnya kau keluar kamar juga!" sorak BaekYeol, yang lain menggeleng maklum,

"HYUNGG! LEPAS KAI-KU!" sehingga terjadi adegan tarik-menarik antara BaekYeol dengan Sehun, Kai yang merasa pusing ditarik sana-sini, melepas tangannya dan duduk di sebelah Tao, membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya, Tao menyeringai, Chen menggelengkan kepalanya saat tahu Tao berniat menjahili Sehun. Kai sendiri tak tahu apa-apa hanya memasang wajah polosnya,

"Kai-ah?" panggil Tao, Chen menggelengkan kepalanya saat Tao melancarkan aksi menjahilinya,

"Ne, Ge?" tanya Kai, Tao menyeringai samar,

"Ikut aku keluar, yuk?!" ajak Tao, Kai yang tak tahu apa-apa mengangguk setuju, Sehun membelalakkan matanya,

"Andweeee! KAI!" Sehun menarik Kai, Tao tertawa senang, karena berhasil mengerjai Sehun, Chen memukul kepala Tao, namun tak menghentikan tawa senang Tao.

Dan keramaian dorm EXO kembali seperti semula...^^


End file.
